


Girl Talk

by starrnobella



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Gen, Girls' Night Out, Implied Relationships, In Vino Veritas, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What gets discussed at girls' night in, stays at girls' night in, especially when there is wine involved.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Monica Geller & Rachel Green, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, In Vino Veritas. I decided to jump back into a fandom I have written for once before at the request of xxDustNight88 and articcat621. I was also inspired to write this story using one of my starrnobella prompt ideas from a long time ago. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seem a bit off.
> 
> starrnobella prompt idea: corkscrew, sharpie, Moscato, and "I swear to God [-], my life was normal before I met you."
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I swear to God, Monica, my life was normal before I met you and your brother," Rachel grumbled, raiding the refrigerator for another bottle of wine. She giggled to herself as she found a brand new bottle of Moscato hidden in the back and pulled it out to set on the counter.

Monica's head peeked up over the back of the couch as she listened to Rachel, complain about how miserable her life had become since she moved to the city. Rolling her eyes, she collapsed back against the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "If you hate your life here so much, then you could always go back to life with Barry," Monica teased, resting her arm against her forehead. That first bottle of wine they had finished off was starting to give her a headache.

Rachel glanced over at the couch and shook her head as she thought over Monica's comment. Just the thought of Barry made her skin crawl - or maybe that was just the wine getting to her. Whatever the case, she didn't really care. She decided to ignore the peanut section and began her search for the corkscrew.

She began pulling open all of the drawers in the kitchen, rummaging through each one to find the corkscrew. As she continued her search, sharpies and pens dropped to the floor, and when Rachel finished with a drawer, she would shove it shut. Rachel shook her head at the amount of junk she was found in the drawers and just how unhelpful all of it was.

Monica practically fell off the couch when the slamming of drawers began. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, rushing into the kitchen and started picking things up off the floor.

Rachel glanced at her over her shoulder and shrugged, pointing at the bottle of Moscato. "It's a new bottle, so I need to find the corkscrew."

Monica felt her eye starting to twitch as she watched Rachel destroy her nicely organized kitchen. She slowly turned on her heel to walk away before she started yelling, and as she did so, she noticed the sparkle of their corkscrew lying on the kitchen table. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath before reaching out and picking the tool up off the table. "You mean this?" she asked, tossing it in Rachel's direction.

"Yes!" Rachel shouted as she barely caught it. "Thank you! I love you!"

Monica rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's just the wine talking," she said, shaking her head as she walked back to the couch. "Pour me a glass too."

"It is not just the wine talking," Rachel replied, filling her wine glass almost to the top. She picked her glass up off the counter and carried it into the living room, along with the bottle. Plopping down on the couch beside Monica, she leaned forward to grab the empty glass and slid it over to be filled. She finished off the bottle into Monica's glass and picked up both glasses, handing one to Monica.

She turned so that she was facing her best friend. "You are my best friend, and I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have opened your apartment to me when I left Barry. No matter how normal I may have thought my life was before, I wouldn't change a thing," Rachel said, leaning forward to wrap an arm around Monica's shoulders.

"I'm glad you came back into my life too, Rach," Monica replied, rubbing her hand against Rachel's back. "I know Ross definitely is too."

"You think?" Rachel asked, leaning back to take a sip of her wine. "I hadn't noticed."

Monica tossed her head back with a laugh. "Well, it's good to know that when you get wine drunk, you start lying through your teeth."

"I do not," Rachel deflected, taking another large sip of her wine. As she swallowed, she placed her half-empty glass on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. "Enough about me, let's talk about you and any guys you might be interested."

"Way to change the subject, Green," Monica scolded, shaking her head as she set her glass down.

"Just go with it, Geller," Rachel insisted, tucking her legs underneath and smiling broadly. "I saw you talking up Chandler the other day. Is something going on between you two?"

"Wine makes you chatty," Monica grumbled, shaking her head. "Can we talk about anything else, like you and my brother making out behind Central Perk the other day?"

"You saw that?!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks flush momentarily. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That was a one-time thing, which may have happened more than once. Now let's talk about you and Chandler."

Monica rolled her eyes. Apparently, there was no getting out of this conversation. However, she knew that by the end of the night, Rachel would be spilling all of her dirty little secrets and thoughts about Ross, especially if she kept refilling Rachel's empty glass from her own.


End file.
